


Always Gotchu

by iloveyoudie



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn, References to events in Home (S01E04), Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: Had been a while since it had just been he and Jakes out together. Fred had a thought, for just a split second, that he’d missed it.
Relationships: Peter Jakes/Fred Thursday
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Always Gotchu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guardianoffun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/gifts).



Fred lit his pipe as he and Sergeant Jakes streaked quietly along the empty road. They’d left Morris Cubitt by the wayside not long past, snivelling and shaking by the time they let him loose from the car, and then Jakes cut them off the main road to wind lazily through country lanes. It wasn’t odd for them to go the long way, not when Jakes drove. He liked to milk the time a bit before they were back to the office. Fred didn’t mind, not when there was nothing deeply pressing, but it was a change from the recent diligence of Morse who drove like the devil was on his tail and the station house was on fire. 

Had been a while since it had just been he and Jakes out together. Fred had a thought, for just a split second, that he’d missed it. Jakes wasn’t the type to trust too much or to put too much trust in, but he knew how to play the game proper. He knew how Fred worked and knew just the right things to say and do when they got a suspect in a tight corner. They were a good team. 

Morse was too truthful. Too green to play anything but the ‘good cop’. 

Fred peered through the smoke as it curled up from his pipe in front of his eyes. He watched Jake’s long arm draped on the wheel loose-wristed, the cigarette dangling from his thin lips, the severe furrow in his brows. He had a passive angry expression at the best of times, always stormy and protected unless he was laughing. Pete was quick with a laugh when it struck him, but he’d been agitated ever since Morse had taken up as Fred’s bagman. He respected his governor, never came out to question the decision at all, but they hadn’t had many of their drinks together anymore. None of these drives. No chats about the football or the horses. Morse was usually there, on about a case. Morse drove him now. But that was the whole idea… learning. Morse would make a proper detective with a bit of shine and Jakes was a good copper but Fred knew that he hadn’t wholly gotten where he was by merit. 

Jakes had been keen on being Fred’s right hand, but now... 

“What do you think of Morse?” Fred chanced. 

Peter’s brows twitched into a more severe furrow and then loosened. He plucked the cigarette from his lips with his free hand, “Clever as everyone said ‘e was, too clever maybe.” 

Fred grunted. He wasn’t wrong. Morse was so used to overthinking everything that he made it a rule instead of an exception. He had yet to learn that in their job, sometimes things just weren’t anything but what they appeared to be. 

“Little bit high and mighty. Girls think he’s a looker,” Jakes continued. He glanced at Fred under those heavy brows, his eyes darting away from the road for only a split second before they turned again out the windscreen, but there was nothing around them but fields and crumbling stone walls and rickety farm fencing, “Lads think he’s odd. Always with his nose up.” 

“Eh,” Fred tilted his head and exhaled a plume of heavy pipesmoke that mingled with Jakes’ cigarette smoke and filled the cab, “He’s just quiet’s all. He’ll settle in we get him to stick with his studies and get down his procedure.” 

Jakes tilted his head as well, a shrug, and put his fag to his lips again. His voice lightened, even muffled around the smoke he clenched tight. 

“I’ll offer him a hand with studyin,” His eyes darted to Fred again, “f’you want me to.” 

That was a thought, an idea he hadn’t had, and out of character for Jakes. Seemed genuine enough an offer. He couldn’t tell if it was a favour for Fred himself or if there was something on between the pair of them he didn’t know about. The idea of that swam strangely in his gut. 

“Wasn’t personal, Peter,” Fred finally said it. It wasn’t like he’d been avoiding the conversation but it had to be said sometime, “The bagman job.” 

That seemed to change something. Jakes squinted against his cigarette smoke as he finally put both hands on the wheel and turned the car towards a strip of turf by the side of the road. Fred waited silently as the car bumped over the uneven ground, jerked to a stop, and Peter rolled down his window enough to flick his cigarette out into the dirt and rolled it up once more against the chill. 

“He blew open a huge case. Rooted out some bad seeds-” Fred knew Pete had gotten on with Crisp and the like, the blokes who’d been put out, but they were rotten. 

Jakes got on with most everyone if he needed to and if it suited him. 

“Yeah,” Peter looked at Fred and seemed, for all it was worth, to be amenable, “I get it. Especially after that Mason Gull slasher opera nonsense. It’s Oxford, yea?” 

“And they won’t all be like that,” Fred reassured him, “Good hard scratch still goes a long way around here. I just want you to know I’m still lookin out for you, alright?” 

Jakes cracked a crooked smirk, a devilish little thing, and shifted himself in his seat to face Fred more straight on, “Don’t gotta do that mentor fatherly thing with me, Fred. We both know that. We both know what its about.” 

Jakes lifted his chin with a stretch of neck and wriggled his tie loose. Fred watched the sinewy movement until his head came back down and Peter was smoothing back his hair. 

Following the unspoken cue, Fred removed his hat to do the same. 

It had been a while, he remembered anew, since they’d been out together. 

Jakes turned and slid across the gap in their seats. He practically slithered, one long leg folding up to avoid the shifter, his other knee mirroring it as he turned and settled himself onto Fred’s lap. He kneeled over him, faced him, bracketed his hips with his own and pressed their hips together. 

It had been long enough now since they’d been alone that Fred found himself already stirring with anticipation. _Randy old sod_ , Pete had laughed against his lips the first time he’d had him, before he got down on his knees and looked up at him like he would devour him whole. Fred hadn’t liked the insinuation but Pete did. Said he liked it quite a bit. Showed him too. 

“M’sure Morse isn’t totally replacin’ me,” His long hands came up to bracket Fred’s face, his fingertips curled behind his ears in a caress, they moved through his hair, and Jakes’ smokey lips ghosted gently over Fred’s as he spoke. His hips rolled down slowly, sensually into his lap and pinpricks of heat erupted all over Fred’s body. 

“I told you-” Fred’s hands were on his hips before he even had a full conscious thought to do so. His fingers curled in the other man’s belt loops and pulled him in closer. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Pete’s nose bumped cheekily into his own, “Nothin personal.” 

They came in together at the same time, both gripped tight into the other’s clothing, with force and heat and a deep mutual sound of satisfaction. 

Perhaps they both had missed it. 

How this had started was a muddle now. It wasn’t something either of them would commit to in any sort of deep way, but it happened. Every once in a while. Again and again. Sometimes by accident and sometimes arranged. Like now, mere circumstance and mutual desire, as Fred’s blunt fingers crawled across Jakes’ arse and gripped, as he groaned into his mouth to have his tongue teased and sucked. Jakes’ hands gripped into Fred’s hair and pulled his head back, exposed a line of flesh down to his collar that he pressed his face to, skin he dragged his teeth over, the scent of aftershave and pipe smoke turning from smell to taste in his mouth. 

Fred groaned softly as Pete’s hips rocked again and both of their bodies, now both roused and more than interested, shifted together with insistence despite the infuriating amounts of clothing between them. 

This wasn’t some grand romance. It wasn’t even an affair. It was just this sometimes. Eager hands, warm mouths, a little bit of tussle and strength behind everything. Hurrying to not be caught. The thrill of it. 

Fred liked him though. Aquiline nose, dark hair, the slim cut of him, tight body, long fingers. He supposed he must have filled some sort of need for Peter as well, something he _wanted_ and _needed_ and couldn’t get anywhere else, but he didn’t think about it much. 

  
All he thought about was the _wanting_. 

“Been too long,” Fred rumbled, sliding an arm around Jakes waist as he surged at him again. Pete was fussing about with Fred’s shirt buttons, loosening his tie, and it was sloppy and aimless considering where they were, but he understood the need to see flesh. To want to touch anything warm that wasn’t infuriating layers of wool or the tangle of braces and ties. Fred pushed Jakes back until his shoulderblades hit the dashboard, until he could make him bend in his grip, until he could get at his neck, sink his teeth in enough to feel it but not leave too much of a mark. Somewhere his collar and tie would cover - just in case - and under his tongue and teeth and lips he felt Jakes’ pounding pulse and the vibrations of a curse slip up his throat like a sigh. 

“ _Fuckin hell, Fred…_ ” 

“ _Trousers_ ,” Fred growled in a way that sounded and felt like an order and Jakes shivered from the sound of it. These tumbles couldn’t all be glamour, not with being perched awkwardly in the confines of the car, both of them half tangled in their suitcoats. They fumbled stripping out of their jackets, finding loose hankies for when they needed them, further loosening ties when all they wanted to do was touch and taste. They came together again before they even got to their trousers in another rough and hungry kiss. 

Jakes kissed like he was starving for you. Like he wanted to devour you. Like he’d burrow under your skin and live there, stay with you, cling and invade. Get under your skin in more than just his manner or his words. Fred rather liked it. In fact, he liked it very much. Jakes felt like everything he did was a fight, with himself, with you. Every instinct of his was a selfish one, but in that there was a simplicity that was understood and could be appreciated. He _wanted_ , and so he took, and when he couldn’t take it in one step he made a very concise plan to get what he wanted in the end. 

Which now, concisely, had led to both of their shirts tugged up, buttons and flies open, and both of them taking one another in hand together with shuddering sighs of satisfaction. They didn’t talk anymore, they didn’t kiss either, they just moved together. Fred needed nothing more than Jakes’ own slick to stroke him base to tip, to work him to a frenzy with only a strong grip and the right amount of twist, and the press of a thumb in just the right spots to make him shudder. Pete had spat in his palm, taken Fred’s prick in hand with the rough cool delicacy in which he did most things, but he knew what he was doing. Fast and tight as they stared in eachother’s eyes, as Pete bounced just enough to egg Fred on, as they licked their lips hungry for more. 

“S’not enough,” Pete groaned. 

It wasn’t, he was right. Fred only wanted more of him. They’d only had a proper shag once and it was hardly proper. Up against his desk on a late night in the office. Pete’s teasing, Fred’s compliance, all the quick wanks in the car, a few times they’d had the pleasure of tasting one another. There hadn’t even been a bed. Just pinning him down and taking him, quick and hard, as Pete growled profanities, called him every filthy name he could think of, and Fred discovered he liked it more than he could imagine. 

“Can’t manage more,” Fred shuddered as Pete’s long hand squeezed him, his thumb pressing against the leaking head of his cock, “Not bloody now.” 

“No,” Jakes agreed. 

Maybe later. Another late night in the office? He shouldn’t be thinking of it. Like the starter before the entree. 

“Fred, I’m-” Pete’s brows finally pulled with a desperate hopelessness, his mouth fell slack, his head cast back and throat bobbed as he swallowed down the loudest of his sounds of ecstasy. 

They both let go, grabbed their handkerchiefs from the seat beside, and pressed their foreheads together as they both finally came to completion, too careful about their appearance, about work, to take anymore chances. 

Fred groaned. Peter cursed. Each held the other in their free hands, gripped on and held to a near bruising degree, as they tumbled over the edge with deep shudders of satisfaction. 

It was silent for a long time. Pete’s face was pressed into Fred’s shoulder, Fred’s back against the head rest. He could feel Jakes shift, place a single gentle kiss against his throat, and finally move away. The younger man huffed as he unfolded his long limbs and slid carefully once more into the drivers seat. They silently buttoned back up, tucked back in, and slid back into their coats. 

The handkerchiefs would make it into the first bin they passed. 

Jakes was lighting a cigarette by the time Fred was reaching back for his hat and sliding it on again. The car started without a further word. They rumbled over the grass and back onto the road and Fred once more produced his pipe, his hands buzzing, his body still humming, and when he glanced over at Peter again he found him smiling to himself around his cigarette. 

“Morse is still in London,” Fred said after he had re-lit his pipe and they finally passed onto more populated roads. He could do with a pint. Maybe a spot of whiskey. There were still some statements to get through... “Might be a late night. And I’ll need a ride in the morning.” 

Pete’s brows raised slightly and he cast him a glance and a that cocksure smirk, “Sure thing. I always gotchu, Guv.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't need to explain myself


End file.
